


INCOMPLETE SPICE

by xcipher



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcipher/pseuds/xcipher





	INCOMPLETE SPICE

Curled up miserably in front of an ancient space heater, Cerise pulled her cocoon of blankets tighter around herself, a mug of hot, cheap coffee clutched in her hands. The night was one of the coldest of the winter so far, and she was absolutely miserable. Cerise gritted her teeth to try and force herself to stop shivering violently, but it didn’t work. She glanced bitterly over at Vali, who was leaning over the table, folders upon folders of the stolen documents spread out before her. The cold didn’t affect Vali nearly as bad as it did Cerise; Vali’s biology kept her exceedingly warm at all times, even in the dead of winter. Cerise sniffed a few times for effect, but Vali wasn’t paying attention. Slightly miffed that her partner wasn’t giving her notice or sympathy, Cerise managed a pitiful cough. Vali’s crests twitched, but she didn’t look up from her papers.  
“Are you feeling well?” she asked.  
Cerise felt a twinge of guilt. She knew that Vali was intent on finding answers and that these documents may provide some of what she was looking for. However, Cerise decided that her current state of discomfort was slightly higher priority, and wasn’t going to quit now.  
“I’m s-s-so cold-d,” she said miserably. Her teeth chattered, but the effect was not fake.  
Vali glanced up from her papers at last.  
“I’m terribly sorry, but that heater was the only thing I could find. You’re wrapped up in all the decently clean blankets we have. I don’t know what else to do.”  
Cerise sniffed again, staring at Vali, who at this moment was clad only in her harness vest and under-leggings.  
“You’re not c-cold at all?”  
“Not quite.” Vali straightened up with a tired sigh and made her way to the snow-covered window. As she passed mere inches in front of Cerise, the other girl could feel the heat radiating from her body for just a brief moment. Cerise pouted slightly, wanting nothing more than to bask in the warmth.  
A thought suddenly came to Cerise's mind, something similar to other thoughts she had before, but had quickly repressed in shame. A fervent blush crept to her cheeks and she looked away, realizing that she had been staring at Vali’s silhouetted figure. Cerise bit her lip. Should she…?  
Clearing her throat slightly, she spoke in a small voice.  
“You should come sit and take a rest. You’ve been fidgeting about for days and it’s exhausting me just watching you.”  
Vali didn’t respond; she stared silently out the window.  
Cerise shivered again, still tinged red with blush.  
“Please?”  
Vali turned slowly, as if she were lost in thought. She met Cerise’s eyes and seemed to search them thoroughly. What she was looking for, Cerise didn’t know, but she felt her blush deepen.  
A smile tugged at the corner of Vali’s lips.  
“Sure.”  
Vali moved over to sit beside Cerise, taking care to not block her from the space heater. Cerise swallowed heavily—why was her mouth so dry?  
Vali was still sitting too far away for her liking, so she tried to scoot over as discreetly and innocently as possible. Vali didn’t seem to notice until Cerise was inches away. She glanced over at Cerise, who immediately looked the other way.  
“What are you doing? What has gotten into you?” Vali asked quizzically.  
“Nothing!” Cerise answered maybe a little too quickly. God, what is my problem? Cerise mentally berated herself. I’m acting like a total fool and I don’t know why!  
Except she did have a pretty good idea as to why. Over the past several weeks, Cerise caught herself staring at her companion quite often, entranced by her form. She would get lost in the way Vali walked as though she were a cat made of silk and moved like a wisp of smoke. As she’d stare at the toned, strong arms, she wondered what it would be like to be wrapped up in them. She would stare at Vali’s lips, full and concealing those intimidating fangs; the fangs that Cerise couldn’t help but imagine grazing delicately across her skin…  
Cerise shook herself out of her reverie, a different kind of warmth creeping up on her insides that was not from the heater. She realized with a start that Vali was still staring at her.  
“Honestly, Cerise, you’re starting to concern me.”  
“Vali…what do you know about love? And…affection?”  
It was hard to tell who was more startled and surprised by Cerise’s blurted question. If Cerise were to turn any redder in the face, she would match her jacket.  
Vali blinked a few times, slightly taken aback, before answering formally.  
“I know of it. I know that mankind is a social race and needs contact with others to grow. I know of human reproduction and how it works. I also know of human courting, although I must admit it does not make much sense to me, and I only know specifics from what I have caught in the media.”  
Cerise’s astonishment made her temporarily forget her growing shame.  
“Wait…so you’re saying you don’t know about kissing, or hugging, or…anything like that?”  
“Of course I do,” Vali said, slightly indignantly. “I just fail to see the point.”  
“The point is to show your love for your partner, you give them affection so they know they are important to you.”  
Vali thought for a moment. “Yes, I suppose that does make sense, but I still don’t understand why affection is shown in such ways. Surely there is a more sanitary way to show your love than swapping saliva with one another?”  
Cerise gave a small laugh, but quieted as a question came to her mind.  
“Are you capable of love?”  
This took Vali by surprise, and her expression visibly changed.  
“I… had never thought about that.” She looked over at Cerise, a strange look upon her face. “I don’t know. I…”  
She was promptly cut off. Cerise had abandoned her blankets and her coffee and crawled over to Vali, forcing her back in surprise. She had Vali propped up against the wall, leaning over her and hovering inches from her face.  
“What are you doing?” Vali’s eyes were wide and her voice was barely above a whisper.  
“Look, just… let me try this. I… I have to,” the words stumbled sloppily from Cerise’s lips. She brought herself haltingly closer and closer to Vali, who sat stiff as a statue.  
Cerise had crawled over Vali to where their noses were almost touching and suddenly froze in place. It was if they had both paused time, not even daring to breathe. Cerise looked up to meet Vali’s eyes, which were staring down at her like an animal caught in headlights.  
It’s now or never.  
Cerise ever so gingerly pressed her lips to Vali’s, and she felt her jump slightly at the touch. Cerise held as still as possible, mindful of the fangs, until she was sure how Vali was going to react. For a long moment, Vali did nothing, and Cerise could tell that the processors in her brain were going full force; calculating what to do, where to go from here. Cerise was about to pull away when Vali made her decision.  
To Cerise's utter shock, Vali grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her the rest of the way in, so that Cerise was straddling her lap. In doing so, the kiss was broken, and the two of them searched each other’s features, trying to decipher what the other was thinking.  
“I—“ Cerise began, but was unable to finish, as Vali just shook her head and pulled her back in, this time initiating the kiss.  
Where the first kiss was numb and uncertain, with this one came a rush of sensations. Cerise’s mind buzzed as Vali’s sharp teeth pressed faintly down into her bottom lip and her hips bucked involuntarily, suppressing a squeak. Vali picked up on this and pulled back slightly, a look of worry crossing her features.  
“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”  
“No…god, no” Cerise breathed, her eyes dark. Vali was confused for just a moment before understanding dawned on her.  
“…I see.” A smirk appeared for just a second, but soon went away. Cerise looked almost pleadingly at Vali.  
“We don’t have to do this. I just thought…I don’t know what came over me. I’m such an idiot.”  
“Nonsense,” Vali said in a low tone. Cerise shivered, but by now was no longer cold. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You won’t, I trust you.”  
Once more, Vali calculated in her mind, where seconds felt like hours in Cerise’s anticipation.  
“Very well.” The smirk had returned, along with a new expression Cerise had never seen Vali have.  
Before Cerise knew what was happening, Vali had pulled her in even closer and was kissing her deeply, holding on tight to her hips. After a moment of surprise, Cerise found herself again, and busied her hands with running them across whatever part of Vali’s body they could reach. For once, Cerise knew more about something than Vali did, and took it upon herself to show her partner everything she could think of. And Vali was nothing if not a quick learner, to be sure.  
Forcing herself to break a particularly enthusiastic kiss, Cerise readjusted herself on Vali’s lap so that she could see her better. It was Cerise’s turn to smirk. She ran her fingers up the back of Vali’s head, all the way up to her crests. Cerise touched them lightly and they twitched. Vali froze, wide-eyed. Not looking away from Vali to make sure it was safe, Cerise gave the gentlest, experimental tug. Vali gave a small gasp and her eyes fluttered for just a second before opening again, darker than Cerise had ever seen them. Cerise didn’t hesitate.  
Intertwining Vali’s crests in her fingers, Cerise pulled harder, and Vali’s head dropped all the way back, lips parted. Cerise leaned in, kissing Vali’s exposed throat, hands still pulling. Vali’s breath came in short hitches. But Cerise wasn’t done. The gentle, teasing kisses soon turned into nipping. Cerise released one handful of the hybrid’s crests to reach around the back of her neck and undo the clasp of her collar. The collar of Vali’s vest fell forward and Cerise pulled it down a little more before returning her hand to the crest.  
Vali’s claws raked lightly down Cerise’s back as she writhed under the onslaught of biting. A slow rhythm formed, Cerise’s teeth grasping at Vali’s skin and pulling, drawing out each bite, pressing down harder in the last moment before releasing, accompanied by Vali’s hips moving in time. Cerise bit hard at a spot right under the corner of Vali’s jaw and she cried out, a short, breathy sound. Cerise sat back, afraid that she’d gone too far, when Vali’s head snapped forward and a hungry gaze lit up her eyes. Dark, red marks were already appearing along the bare skin of Vali’s neck and shoulders.  
Vali pushed forward, switching positions so that Cerise was pinned down beneath her. As Vali slinked over her body, rolling and pressing into her, Cerise reached up and grabbed at the zipper at the front of her harness so that it was pulled down as she went.  
Now it was Vali’s turn, biting at every available inch of skin she could reach. She had to be slightly more gentle due to the nature of her fangs, but as the tips grazed at Cerise’s skin, the smallest amount of Vali’s toxin made its way into her system. This only heightened the experience for Cerise; it wasn’t enough to hurt her, but it made Vali’s slightest touch shower her nerves with sparks.  
Frustrated that she’d run out of available skin to explore, Vali sat up, straddling Cerise’s hips. Cerise had not managed to unzip the harness all the way; instead it stopped just above her navel, exposing an infuriating amount of Vali’s chest. Vali made sure their rhythm was not lost, and she continued to grind her hips down into Cerise’s, whose own were drawn up in turn. Their eyes met again, both filled with hunger and the need for satisfaction. Vali placed her hands on Cerise’s stomach and slowly smoothed them upward, pausing for a moment at the peak of her chest. She grabbed the low collar of Cerise’s blouse and pulled so hard the buttons flew off and scattered in all directions, skittering across the hardwood floor. Cerise couldn’t bring herself to care.  
As Vali made her way down, Cerise’s hands snaked their way back up through Vali’s hair, to those blessed crests, and started to pull again. Vali practically melted in Cerise’s hands, her arms going weak from the extreme sensations.  
“We…should take this somewhere…that’s not the filthy floor,” Cerise gasped as Vali dragged her teeth across a spot right above her left hipbone. Vali’s hummed response rumbled like a deep purr as she slid herself up Cerise’s body and enveloped her arms round tight. Vali got to her feet in one fluid motion, scooping Cerise up along with her, who wrapped her legs around the hybrid’s waist.


End file.
